Chemist
A chemist is a practical alchemist, one who cares more about getting the job done than studying strange theory or ancient magic. A chemist is an expert of the firebomb, tanglefoot bag, and itching powder, inhibiting his foes and controlling the battlefield with equal ability. A chemist knows how to turn any challenge to his advantage, and no matter the situation he may find himself in, a chemist can brew the right tool for the job. Abilities Weapon Proficiency A chemist gains proficiency with bombs. Throw Anything (Ex) All chemists gain the Throw Anything feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. A chemist adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with Throw Splash Weapon, including the splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in the bomb class feature. This ability replaces trapfinding. Tactical Alchemy At 3rd level, whenever the chemist uses alchemist bombs or any non-magical, alchemical weapon or item, the DC needed to overcome the effects or halve the damage increases by 1. The damage and splash damage of his bombs and alchemical weapons is also increased by 1. These benefits increase by an additional +1 at 6th level, and by +1 for every three levels beyond to a maximum of +6 at 18th level. This ability replaces trap sense. Sneak Attack A chemist gains sneak attack at a slightly slower rate than a normal rogue. He gains sneak attack dice at 1st level, 4th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, to a maximum of 7d6 at level 19. Bomb (Su) Starting at 3rd level, the chemist learns to make bombs, similar to the alchemist’s bomb class feature. The chemist may create a number of bombs per day equal to his rogue level plus his intelligence modifier. Treat the chemist’s rogue levels as alchemist levels when determining bomb variables or effects that depend on caster level or alchemist level. If the chemist gains bombs from any other class, add these class levels together to determine bomb variables and the total number of bombs usable per day. The chemist’s bombs do not progress in damage; they only do 1d6 damage + the chemist’s Int modifier + his tactical alchemy bonus. If the chemist possesses alchemist levels, add the bonus from his tactical alchemy class feature to the damage increase from his alchemist levels. At 3rd level, a chemist may select and gain an alchemist discovery from the following list, provided he possesses the prerequisite discoveries. He does not need to meet any other prerequisites. Explosive bomb, frost bomb, acid bomb, tanglefoot bomb, or smoke bomb. At 8th level, the chemist chooses and gains another alchemist discovery from the list, and adds blinding bomb, concussive bomb, confusion bomb, dispelling bomb, force bomb, plague bomb, and stink bomb to the list. At 13th level, the chemist chooses and gains another alchemist discovery, adding poison bomb and sunlight bomb to the list. At 18th level, the chemist chooses and gains another discovery, adding inferno bomb to the list. This replaces Always Ready and Counter-Flank. Precision Throw (Ex) At 3rd level, a chemist may add his sneak attack damage to damage dealt with bombs and splash weapons, so long as the target is hit directly with the splash weapon, and is flat-footed or denied their Dexterity bonus to AC. The sneak attack damage is of the same damage type as the weapon, and if a saving throw halves the damage, the sneak attack damage is also halved. Abilities that alter sneak attack may be applied to these attacks as normal. Sneaky Bomb (Ex) A chemist may create a bomb and hide it somewhere on a creature instead of throwing it. This re- quires a Sleight of Hand check outside of combat, or a steal combat maneuver check in combat. If the check is successful, then the bomb has been planted successfully and will detonate at the end of the rogue’s turn, dealing damage, sneak attack damage, and splash damage as normal. If the check fails, the bomb has not been placed on the target, and must be used the next round or explode in the chemist’s hands. Chemistry A chemist may select any of the following alchemist discoveries in place of a rogue talent: explosive missile, strafe bomb, breath weapon bomb, fast bombs, precise bomb, or any alchemist discovery available to him as a bonus discovery through his bomb class feature. Treat his rogue levels as alchemist levels when meeting prerequisites or determining effects of his alchemist discoveries. Category:Archetypes